Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of radio communications, and more particularly, to reallocating of the frequency spectrum.
Description of the Related Art
Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) is a method of two-way radio communication where devices on one end transmit using one radio frequency, while devices on the other end transmit using a different frequency. This paired unit of radio frequency (RF) spectrum allows simultaneous two-way communication without interference. For example, this is how most cellular phone networks are designed. Cellular phones transmit to network towers using one frequency, while network towers transmit to phones on a different frequency. As data traffic increases, data capacity is limited by the fixed bandwidths of the paired spectrum.